A Week Without Papa
by fanmin
Summary: Shura was disappointed with the result of Makai Tournament. There's no way to get stronger just by practising with Yomi. So the boy decided to leave and tried to train by himself - Yomi/Shura


A Week Without Papa

Shura was a clone of Yomi, The King of Gandara. He was created in an incubator, and born with superb power. When he opened his eyes for the first time, all he saw was his blind father and Youda, the adviser. Unlike other babies who cried, slept and got breastfed, Shura was brought to a training court immediately by his father. Unlike other kids who played their toys with friends, Shura spent his time by practising. It was fun because he had a goal, to try his best to beat his father.

When he was still few months old, he had participated in a big tournament. He didn't really understand about it. His intention was only to kill everyone who blocked his way, because his goal was always only one, to defeat Yomi. He had gotten much stronger in such a short time. He thought he could at least be in the same level as Yomi. Unfortunately, they came across just in the preliminary round and Shura had to accept the fact that there was still a too massive gap between their powers.

What upset him more, Yomi, whom Shura thought was the invincible, ended up being lost. It disappointed Shura big time. He didn't want to train anymore because he thought it was useless. He had trained so hard yet he couldn't beat Yomi, while there were still demons who were stronger than the King. Shura had lost hope.

So one night he sneaked out of Yomi's embrace on his bed, and cautiously walked away. He had decided for an escape. He wanted to get strong by himself, like how his father did.

Shura entered the forest which was known dangerous. There said to be the hiding place of thieves and robbers, or some strong demons who went travelling to train. Shura wasn't afraid. According to the Gandara-made machine that could estimate one's strength in numbers, Shura's power was about 250,000. He knew he was strong enough to defeat whoever attacked him.

First day. Shura was really eager. Finally, he could prove himself that he was not just a copy of his father who needed his protection all the time. Shura now was a free boy. He believed he could live on his own, found something to eat, gained more strength until he could surprise Yomi later when they met again. As he encountered some low class demons and could beat them all easily, Shura got more excited.

Second day. Shura was still as enthusiastic as yesterday. He went hunting, collecting herbs and fruits, fishing, and many others. Only at night, Shura admitted that he missed his father. After all, they were almost always together ever since he was born. He missed seeing Yomi's smile, his voice, his warm hold, and sometimes sweet bedtime stories. '_Perhaps Papa is looking for me...'_ But then he shook his head quickly. He couldn't back down now, it was too late. His father might just punish him real hard if Shura returned. The thought of making Yomi angry terrified him.

Third day. Shura was bored. It was afternoon already yet he didn't meet any worthy-enough-to-fight demons although since early in the morning he had been walking into the deeper part of the forest. As a child whose life was full of training, this felt strange. Shura yearned for fighting. He had tried to practise alone, by destroying the woods using his various techniques, but soon got bored. Practising alone like this wouldn't teach Shura new technique, unlike if he trained with Yomi. Shura also needed to learn more about combat fight, it was his last lesson from his father before he escaped. Now how could he get stronger?

So to the last demon Shura fought today, he asked, "Do you know who's the strongest here in this forest and where does he live? I'll let you live if you give me useful information. If I find your answer fake or unsatisfying, I will chase you down later and make sure you through a real taste of pain. "

The centaur shaped demon stutteringly answered, "I don't know. But I've ever been told not to cross some border in the deeper forest up north, few hundred thousand kilometres ahead," the demon pointed at one direction. "It's said to be some certain demon's territory. Anyone crossing will never come out safely. My friend lost his left arm and leg."

A new challenge, a new goal. Shura let go of the poor creature and bravely headed to the said direction. Seemed like Shura always needed a target in his life, an aim so he knew what to choose, where to go. Although it was far away, Shura would gladly go.

The journey took three straight days. It was now the sixth day. Shura was getting more bored than ever. He missed his father so much. After beating this demon, Shura decided to go home. No matter how mad Yomi would be, he decided to face it.

The deeper forest was dark, Shura couldn't even tell the difference between morning and night. All he focused on was to find the said strong demon and picked a fight, as quick as it possible. It was until he felt the youki. He realized the border of the territory was just in front of him. Just one step ahead.

"Aren't you the Prince Shura, the son of Lord Yomi?" A voice startled him. There was a female demon beside him, slightly taller but had cute look. She had cats' ears on her head and long tail. She was white haired, kind of reminding Shura with Youko Kurama, the fox demon Shura hated for always corrupting Yomi's attention.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well, my name is not really important. Because I'm not famous yet. But soon, my name will appear in many news," she paused. Her lips formed a sincere grin at first but soon changed into an evil smirk, "for killing Lord Yomi's only son!"

Her youki suddenly increased. Shura cursed as why he was tricked, not noticing that the girl had been hiding her massive energy. She threw plenty balls of energy and shot them to attack Shura. The kid dodged as much as he could. Only the last ball that slashed his arm until it drew small amount of blood.

"Darn. So you're the one owning the territory and attacking everybody's crossing it?" Shura's energy glowed. "Show me just how strong you are!" He focused his energy into both his hands. "Maenkou!" A blast of massive energy headed straight forward into the female demon.

Shura's eyes widened as he knew what she was trying to do. "Makoiryuu renpa hashou heki!" She had absorbed the entire youki Shura just blasted. "Sorry, my dear Prince, I watched the Demon World Tournament too, and I saw what your father did to beat you. I'll just do the same."

The female demon disappeared and appeared before Shura in a second, trying to kill the kid by combat fight like Yomi did. Of course Shura wouldn't repeat the same mistake. He dodged it as best he as he could, while trying to find chances to attack back as well. Apparently, their strength was about the same. Both ended up punching and being punched repeatedly. They kept throwing assault toward each other until they got tired. They now were bloody of wounds and bruises.

_Even if you're totally drained out, stand up. It'll make your enemy, who's in about the same condition, surrender._

Shura remembered one of Yomi's advices so he managed to stand up. He aimed his finger at the demon. "Bang!" he said.

She laughed weakly. "I lost, I lost. You're really strong, Shura. I regret underestimating you. You sure look dumb when you fought Lord Yomi."

"You're pretty strong as well. I will let you live now so you can improve. Let's meet again in the next Demon World Tournament."

As the female demon fell unconscious, Shura left and headed back to the palace. He couldn't wait to see Yomi. Unfortunately, his energy was drained out completely. He collapsed in his way home. Before losing his consciousness completely, Shura sensed some familiar youki as one figure faintly appeared near him.

_Another enemy? Will I be killed now? But I want to see Papa once again..._

Then Shura fainted.

Next time he opened his eyes, he was on his bed. _Was all the escape only a dream? No way, it was so real! _Shura looked around. Usually his father slept beside him. Yomi's arms would hug Shura, making sure the son was kept safe and warm. But Shura couldn't find his father anywhere in the room.

"Papa?"

The door opened, revealing Yomi and Youda. "Ah, Prince Shura is awake. How do you feel?" Youda quickly ran to the bed. "Why did you go run away like that? Where have you been? You almost got yourself dead!"

Shura didn't answer. His eyes were focused in Yomi. He was somehow anxious seeing his father's blank expression. The king didn't look angry, that's what confused Shura. "Papa? Are you mad? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Yomi left the room without answering anything. Frustrated Shura got up from his bed to follow his father, completely ignoring the old adviser. All mattered to him was Yomi's strange reaction. He tracked his father's youki and found the king sitting in the balcony upstairs.

"Why did you flee, Shura? And why would you come back?" asked Yomi, noticing his son's present without having to turn back.

Shura's tears began to fall as he ran to hug his father's waist. He told him his every disappointment towards the result of the Demon World Tournament, what he intended to do by escaping, what he had been doing in the forest, how he met the strong cat-fox demon, how missed Yomi so much he wanted to go back into his embrace. "You must be very angry, right? Punish me, Papa, I deserve it..."

Yomi moved to sit down on one chair and motioned his son to sit on his lap. The kid gladly did so. The King's chest was always the comfiest bed for Shura, and his arms were the warmest blanket. "You know what? I was awake when you left that night. I thought you just needed a bathroom or something. But your youki's gone. You've been acting strange since Demon World Tournament, so I've like expected you to do something alike..."

"While you're gone, I felt many different feelings. Angry, as why you left without saying anything, as if you don't have respect to me at all. Concerned, for when I tried to find you by my hearing sense, I found you in that dangerous forest alone. Missing, as I had grown accustomed to your noise. But most of all, disappointment. I was disappointed that I failed to be a good father to you. I was disappointed that... I trusted you, Shura. You were my son, the only one in this whole Makai I could trust as my heir. But you betrayed me."

"Actually I regret making you join that tournament. You're strong, yes, but too young to understand that there were so many stronger fighters in this whole wide world. There were even those demons in the depths of forests and jungles, who didn't even join the tournament because they had no interest to rule, but there were always some."

"No! You're the best papa in the world! It's just me. I failed you. I disappointed you... Forgive me, Papa. I've learned my lesson now..." The young demon kept wailing on his father's chest. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to betray you. I've always loved you, Papa... But if you can find me in the forest, why hadn't you come from the start to bring me back and scold me?"

Yomi sighed. "You chose to run away. I thought I shouldn't stop you if you want to be freed." He cupped his son's face to erase the kid's tears away. "I decided to let you go if you so choose. But I kept a watch though, I knew every single thing you were doing, including your last fight. She's strong, I must say you're impressive. I was worried you might be killed, but you won at the end, of which I was so proud. I was going to let you go for real, but you headed back here, and collapsed mid way. That's why I came."

"I miss you. I can't stand a week without you. That's why I come back."

"Miss you too, Son... Can I trust you, that you'll stay and never gonna leave me again?"

Shura snuggled more into the King's neck, seeking comfort. "Yes, Papa, I won't repeat the same stupidity. My goal is now only one. I want to be stronger beside you."

The blind yagi youkai stroked his hair. "You'll be, Shura."

-End-


End file.
